A Changing Wind
by fatefulfaerie
Summary: The great ocean has been saved by the legendary Hero of Winds and Princess Zelda, yet how will they adjust to laying the Kingdom of Hyrule to rest below the waters and continuing their lives without it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Just a little post-Wind Waker fic, not a one-shot, but not too long either.**

**This one takes place after they resurface at the end of the game and come across Tetra's ship.**

**Spoilers from here on out if you haven't finished the game.**

* * *

As soon as his tired feet met the wooden planks of the deck, he was surrounded, barely able to keep track of all who stood in front of him as he felt a warm blanket drape onto his wet green tunic.

Link's nervous smile found Tetra's when he looked to his left. They shared a chuckle of disbelief as they looked each other, dripping wet with the ocean's salty water.

The hero inhaled to say something to her, ignoring the many accolades, the 'Welcome back's and the 'It's nice to see you again's from the pirates as he searched in his mind for something to say to her.

"Big Brother!" He heard instead.

Before he knew it, Link was almost knocked over by the surprise of his sister's embrace.

Tetra couldn't help but give a small smile as she saw Link's unspoken thankfulness for his Arylls' safety expressed in a warm hug.

She watched their interaction without even thinking, concentrating on Link's smile as he talked to his sister.

She tried to remember if she had ever seen him smile like that.

"M-Miss Tetra?" she heard behind her, taken out of her trance.

"What is it, Gonzo?" She said as she pulled the blanket off and turned around, passing Gonzo as she walked up the small flight of wooden stairs.

"W-well, Zuko said that—"

"Am I mistaken!" Tetra exclaimed to the crew, interrupting Gonzo.

"Or is this boat meant to sail?!" She exclaimed, the last three words slower than the rest, as if she were talking to children.

There quickly ensued a chorus of 'Yes ma'am's and 'right away's as the crew hastened to their posts.

"Clear the deck! Pull the anchor! Hoist the sails! We set out for Forest Haven!"

"M-Miss…"

Tetra let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes, Gonzo," she said as he took his place at the steering wheel.

"Well, y'know the fortress that those nasties occupied a while back?"

"The one we've been to multiple times? Yes, Gonzo, I think I know it," she said sarcastically.

"it has a name or something…like forbidden…forgotten…"

"Forsaken Fortress," Tetra finished, growing impatient, "do you have a point, Gonzo?"

"Well, Zuko told me that he heard that it had been completely vacated. I mean, I know you've got this whole service here dropping off kids or something, but I figured an island like that wouldn't be a bad place of operations when we get to doing some decent pirating again."

"Yes…yes…pirating…" Tetra said quietly as she looked for Link, finding him holding his arm as he watched Aryll climb up the ladder to the crow's nest.

Tetra soon ripped her glance away, staring instead at the blue horizon in front of her.

Link didn't even notice that he had subconsciously clutched his arm after Aryll excitedly left to go "watch the pirates", yet his eyes searched for Tetra nonetheless.

He soon found her next to the wheel, her glance above him, looking at the oceans with crossed arms and a neutral expression.

Link decided to go into the cabin, opening the door with his good arm and closing it behind him before his hand clutched his arm again.

Not knowing quite what to do with himself, starkly reminded of the first time he was on the ship, he made his way downstairs.

He could hardly believe how long ago it felt since Niko dared him to jump across wooden platforms.

And, of course, how different he felt from the little boy who had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Yet, when he slowly entered the room with swinging lanterns, he saw instead Medli, Komali, and Makar sitting comfortably with Niko eyeing them suspiciously as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"You again?!" Niko asked with surprise as everyones' focus shifted to Link, "I knew this was your doing!"

"See, there's three of them!" He continued as he pointed to the two Rito children and the Korok.

"Hi, Link," Komali Remarked, the four of them completely ignoring the scowling crewman near them.

"How are you feeling?" Medli asked, noticing the cuts and bruises on his face as he leaned on the edge of the doorway.

Link shrugged and said,

"I'm okay."

"Hard to believe that one," said Makar, "you look like the Great Deku Tree when that Kargarok found its' way into our Haven."

"Thanks," Link muttered through clenched teeth.

"Makar!" Medli said, scolding Makar as if she were his mother, "You are as aware as I am of what he's just done!"

"Sorry," he said as he bowed in shame.

"I think it looks cool," Komali said as Medli looked at him in disbelief, "like you've really been through something, you know? Real sign of courage."

"Like…" Link repeated quietly to himself, his head angling downward.

Yet, no one heard his utterance as Medli had already exclaimed,

"Komali!"

"What? I said it looked cool!"

"I'm sorry, Link," Medli said as she looked with concern at the hero in the doorway, "I didn't know they would treat you like this."

"It's fine," Link said in reply.

"We really can't thank you enough for what you've done for this ocean," Medli continued, "you've saved all of us. You're a hero."

"Right," Link said, forcing a smile.

"You can sit with us, if you'd like," said komali.

"No, I…I think I'll head back up to the deck. Fresh air, you know."

"Be sure you say goodbye before we leave," Medli said with sentiment.

"Of course," Link said with a nod before heading back up the stairs.

Link felt restless, the concept of just relaxing all too foreign to him.

He didn't need pity, he didn't need praise, not even companionship, yet he didn't really want to be alone.

He didn't know what he needed.

He reached his arm to the knob of the door, yet before his fingers even touched it, the door swung open in front of him.

Link's eyes widened when Tetra appeared before him in the doorway, the surprise making him absentmindedly let go of his arm.

His arm winced at the absence of pressure and the resurgence of pain.

Tetra studied him as she looked him up and down with her arms crossed. Her expression was much more composed than the bewildered boy in front of her.

She quickly hit him on his injured arm, ensuing an,

"Agh!" From Link, his face warping with pain and betrayal.

"Thought so," Tetra said with a smirk.

"Come on," she said, starting a walk to her cabin.

"It's really fine," Link said as he followed her.

He stopped near the doorway once they had entered, partly embarrassed that he had been here before out of curiosity without her permission.

Link figured that she didn't need to know that, focusing on the picture above her bed as she rummaged through a trunk.

"When do you think it happened?" She said as she approached him with a large piece of cloth, prompting him to look at her.

"Probably when he knocked me to the ground," Link replied, Tetra gently placing his arm in the middle of the cloth and tying the corners around the back of his neck, "I didn't really feel it until after the battle."

Tetra nodded as she finished.

"There, now you'll use it less."

"Thanks, Zel—" Link started before realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry," he said out of the silence, in response to Tetra's hesitant inhale, "it just came out."

Tetra nodded slowly in understanding before they locked eyes.

"Land Ho!" A voice boomed above them.

Tetra averted her gaze before leaving Link alone in her cabin.

Perhaps he did need companionship.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing they would make a big deal of it, Link didn't mention to Makar, Medli, or Komali that he meant to leave the oceans above Hyrule before he would see them again.

They were sentimental about the goodbye nonetheless, Link accepting a hug from the two Rito and faking a smile when they wished him well.

"You're going to come in with me, right?" A little voice said next to Link as they watched Komali and Medli fly north to Dragon Roost Island.

"Of course," Link said, the night sky soon taking the Rito out of view.

"We won't be long," Link said when his eyes found Tetra, who nodded.

* * *

Link and Makar headed to the haven of the Koroks, Link surprised at the scarcity of monsters. Makar remarked at how jumpy he was at the smallest noise.

For such a small stretch of path on the way to the Great Deku Tree, Makar counted Link reaching for his sword three times out of instinct.

If the expression on his leaf-shaped face could be anything but fixed, it definitely would have shown concern.

Makar stayed by his side as Link stood on the large lily pad, the Great Deku Tree Awakening before them.

"So it's true," the old tree said In a deep, booming voice, "you have accomplished an otherwise insurmountable feat beneath the waves of this ocean. Alas, I feel the presence of the King of Hyrule has truly faded from this world. The last remnants of Hyrule are surely fading, even my roots in the forest of Kokiri have started to weaken. Yet, I sense this was necessary to neutralize Ganondorf's threat once and for all. I must thank you, Link, you have ensured the protection of my children as well as this entire ocean."

"You're welcome," Link replied.

"But you didn't come here for praise, as I wager you could get that anywhere. What can I do for you, Hero of Winds?"

"I…I was wondering," Link started hesitantly, "could you tell me more about Hyrule…the Kingdom…the Hero of Time…?"

"Mmm…" the tree hummed as his eyes closed, "you needn't worry of such tales, they will soon drown along with the rest of Hyrule, forgotten and irrelevant to your own future."

"But…" Link started.

"There is nothing you can gain from those stories that you do not already possess. There is a reason why they lie beneath the waters, why they are meant to die with the King of Red Lions, with Jabun, with Valoo, and with me. The Kingdom of Hyrule and its' Hero of old made many mistakes. They failed to live thankfully, to pursue true happiness, and to follow where the heart led. These are the virtues that the Hero of Time forgot and that you have already demonstrated quite clearly."

Link's expression softened before the tree asked,

"You are planning on leaving this ocean, aren't you?"

"What!" He heard Makar exclaim next to him.

"Yes," Link stated.

"I thought as much," the Deku Tree said, "in that case, I will give you a gift."

He shut his eyes firm, the wood seeming to crinkle around them as he concentrated. Link was lifted inches above the ground, his face showing a wonderment as he lost all sense of his weight upon the ground. His floppy hat tugged slightly upwards, as if moved by a gale of winds. In a shining display of sparkles, there soon appeared upon Link's back a sword and a shield. Both made out of wood, yet with beautifully ornate carvings and patterns.

Link's feet gently found the ground again, his knees bending slightly as a result. He took a couple curious glances behind him before looking at the Great Deku Tree and saying,

"Thank you," with a nod.

"You are welcome, child," The tree replied, "you will always have a home in the forest…though something tells me you don't plan on returning."

Link took a deep breath and blinked his eyes in response to hearing it said out loud.

"No…no, I don't…we don't."

"We?" the deep voice said, intrigued.

"I'm leaving on Tetra's ship."

"Tet—" the Great Deku Tree started before remembering, "Ah…yes…Hero of Winds indeed… I wish you well in your travels, both you and Princess Zelda. With it's last breath, Hyrule will guide your sails to your future."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I recommend "Ancient Hero" from the Wind Waker soundtrack for this chapter.**

* * *

Link was in the crow's-nest, staring out at the night sky and at the calm, rippling waves as they sailed.

Most of the crew, except Gonzo who was steering the ship, were below deck, sleeping away the late hours of the night.

Yet Link stood instead, relaxing his chin on his uninjured arm as he leaned on the ledge.

He suddenly heard small pats on the rungs of the ladder beneath him, nearly jumping as he turned around.

He saw Tetra, her hand frozen on the last rung when her widened, surprised eyes saw Link staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were up here," Tetra said before starting to go back down, "I'll leave you be."

"No," Link said, stopping her, "stay."

Link watched Tetra join him on the platform, turning back around to face the ocean as she stood next to him.

"I usually come up here to think," she stated.

"I guess I had the same idea," Link said in response.

"How are you feeling?" Tetra asked

"Okay, I don't look that bad," Link said argumentatively.

"You kind of do, but that's not what I meant. How are you feeling?"

"Oh," Link replied, surprised at the meaning of the question, "I…I don't know…it's hard to describe…it's like…"

Link sighed, almost giving up trying to put into words what he felt. Words had become increasingly harder as his journey went on. By now, just full sentences felt strange for him.

"Like you've lost a part of you," Tetra finished, prompting Link to look at her in surprise.

"Y-yeah," he stammered as he looked at her, surprised at her words.

Yet, she didn't pay attention to his glare at her profile, her expression of pondering. She only looked out at the ocean before her.

"Why did you it?" she asked.

"Why did I do what?" asked Link, not understanding.

"Your sister was safe, why did you keep going? Keep risking your life? Any normal person would have just gone back home."

Link turned to look at the rippling waves once more, both of them calmed by the sound of it crashing against the boat's hull, of the quiet hush of the night sky, of the absence of any threat on the ocean's surface

"Greatfish Isle," Link stated, "I think that was the turning point for me."

Tetra let out a sigh as she pictured it, clear in her mind. Palm trees askew, ships marooned, the guardian Jabun nowhere to be found. People had once lived there before the attack came, she knew that as well as Link did. It was as populous and as lively as Windfall, as Outset.

There would be no saving them.

"At first, it was just about saving my sister," Link started, "I don't think I really realized what was going on until I saw the…horrible destruction at Greatfish Isle. Then…I…well, I knew I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing…I couldn't…It was like there was something inside of me, like a kept fire, burning, the rising embers fueling my drive to continue. I needed to save the ocean, I was compelled by my very soul to do so. Somehow, I needed to save you, too…"

Link paused, Tetra looking at him in response,

"Yet," He continued, "before I even got to understanding why it felt so right, I was told to forget about it, all of it."

Tetra watched Link pull off his hat in a contained frustration before running his fingers through his messy blonde hair

Link inhaled to speak, but changed his mind, closing his mouth as he loosely held his hat in his hands.

"Courage," Tetra said, Link locking eyes with her when she did, "it's what you're trying to describe, courage…you were courageous enough to face Ganondorf and save the ocean…so you did."

She gave a small and quick smile before her expression turned sad, her glance looking downwards, focusing on nothing in particular. It was apparent that her focus was on something in her head instead, something deep, that she had to dig for.

"I wish I could understand it all myself. I…we…we know so little of the Hyrule that we were a part of…that became a part of us…we can only wonder…why…why it all happened…why we feel such a strange loss over something that was maybe a minuscule fraction of our lives."

"You sound so smart when you say it like that," Link said with a goofy smile.

Tetra was happy she looked up in time to see it. A smile always looks good on someone who needs one.

She chuckled at his words, however, feeling they flattered her too much.

"I've never considered myself to be a wise person. Tactical when need be, a strong leader for the crew, witty at times, and more reckless than anything else. I guess you could say I was a good pirate, but wisdom…"

Tetra shifted her stance as she ran her hand down her arm, loosely clutched above her elbow.

"Even before I…" she continued, hesitating to meet Link's attentive gaze, "before I became…"

She took a deep breath, in and out.

"Princess Zelda," she said quietly, timidly, her head downcast.

"I yearned to be like my mother, headstrong and brave, yet kind and gentle. She led the young lads she commanded with such elegance, her hand firm when it needed to be, gentle when the occasion called for it. But, Most Of all, she was wise. From her example, she taught me the difference between knowledge and wisdom, a difference I strived to remember, to implement into every decision, to not only act on impulse, on recklessness. I only hoped to follow her example after…"

Link gave a shaky inhale of concern, Her sunken expression starkly familiar. He had seen it before in his grandmother, who sat across from him when she told him his parents were lost at sea. He had seen it on himself when he mourned them, when he was taught too young what death was.

"Such a shadow to fill…I didn't know how…I tried my best to lead them like her, BUt…there was always something missing…I wasn't sure what it was until…"

She looked up at LInk.

"It never occurred to me that I would be a princess, but, most of all, it never occurred to me that something like all of this would give me what I wanted most, what I needed."

"What's that?" Link asked.

Tetra gave a smirk.

"The courage to be wise," she replied, "to not be scared of living up to her legacy, to not be afraid of trusting myself, of the wisdom hidden deep inside of me. Courage…I…I learned from a friend."

"Who?" Link asked, genuinely curious.

"Goddesses," she said as she rolled her eyes and returned to the view of the ocean.

"What?" Link asked, confused by her change in tone.

Tetra didn't reply, her glance staying on the waves before her, trying to ignore the urge to turn around and slap him on the back of his head.

"Wait, are…" Tetra heard him start to stammer, "Are you talking about me?"

"There it is," she replied.

"I'm your friend?" he asked with a smile as he took a step to stand next to her, placing his hand on the wooden ledge of the crow's nest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated.

Link smiled at her without her notice before resuming his glance towards the ocean, the sun now casting a deep golden glow on the horizon as it began to rise.

"I don't know if I have the courage to do what comes next, though," Link said.

Tetra nodded and said,

"Leaving your family."

"I know I have to," Link started, "and I'm lucky I at least get the chance to say goodbye, but…I just don't know how they're going to take it. I know Aryll missed me so much and Grammy…"

"Grammy?" Tetra retorted, "What are you, five?"

"Twelve, and don't act like you are that much older."

Tetra didn't reply, although she couldn't help smirking to herself.

Yet, their glances were soon both stolen by the silhouette of the island before them, coated in the amber of the rising sun.

Link's deep breath beside Tetra was shaky, making her look at him with concern.

His eyes were distant, focusing on Outset Island. She could tell it had been a long time since he had been home.

And, of course, she knew it was the last time he would see it like this.

"Land Ho!" she yelled, as authoritative and demanding as ever, to wrest her sleeping crewmen from their collective slumber.

"Collapse the sails! Ready the anchor! Prepare for arrival!" She yelled commandingly as she looked at Link's eyes, trying to ascertain if the glow within them was a byproduct of the rising sun or if his eyes were starting to water.

She ripped her glance away, not wanting to overstay her welcome, and approached the ladder at the bottom of the wooden platform.

Yet, Tetra stopped at the edge, the southern wind blowing through her hair as she hesitated.

She turned back around and placed her hand on Link's shoulder, surprised he didn't twitch at the surprise of the touch.

"Miss Tetra?!" they heard a voice call out on the deck below, "Are you up there?!"

"Yes, Mako!" Tetra replied as she slid her hand away, "No need to worry about me! I'm on my way down!"

Tetra walked to the ladder, situating herself and grabbing on to the first rung.

"Thank you," she heard from Link before she started her descent, "for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied, "but Link I…I could say the same thing to you…after all you've done…I have to thank you as well."

Link smiled and turned to her.

"You're welcome, Tetra."


	4. Chapter 4

Tetra stood just outside the door to his house, leaning on the balcony's fence as she stared at the odd symbol with concern.

Link had wanted to do it alone, which, of course she didn't question.

Yet, she couldn't just go back to the ship. Somehow, she knew she needed to be here.

That wisdom back at work again, she wagered.

Suddenly the door in front of her clicked, quickly swinging open. An angry little girl emerged, Tetra straightening her herself in response, her eyes widening.

Aryll slammed the door behind her and approached Tetra, her eyebrows furrowed in petulance, as if she where her age, throwing a fit over some petty little thing.

Tetra knew it certainly was quite the contrary.

Arylls' expression seemed to fume with anger as she looked at Tetra, yet her eyes looked confused, obviously unaccustomed to the sort of anger she was feeling.

She proceeded to shove Tetra as best she could, Tetra not resisting at all, recognizing the blame in Arylls' face.

So, Tetra only stared as Aryll walked off in a huff.

"I'm sorry," Tetra managed too late, as Aryll was already out of earshot.

Tetra looked back at the door, her expression softening with concern and worry.

The door creaked open slowly, prompting Tetra to take a couple cautious steps forward.

"Oh, Link…" she said quietly when she saw him, his eyes encircled with a redness, with the remnants of teardrops.

She barely knew what she was doing as she walked up to him and embraced him, sinking her worried inhale into his responding hug.

"You didn't have to wait out here," he said.

"I think I did," Tetra replied.

He smiled as they released from the hug. It was a thankful smile, he appreciated her more than he ever had in that moment.

She watched him sniffle his nose, trying to play off a new tear that wet his drying eyes.

"Did you see where Aryll went?" He asked.

"Over that way," she said as she motioned to the lookout point on the other side of the island.

Link nodded and started off in that direction before stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Link?" Tetra asked in response to his sudden pause.

"Tetra, I…" Link stammered, "I know it's ridiculous for us to spend a lifetime thanking each other for little things like this, and this is going to sound incredibly sappy, but…I…"

Link turned around to find her wide, blue eyes at the top of the stairs, looking more like the kind girl in the dress than the feisty pirate he once loathed.

"I couldn't do all this if I didn't have you," he said.

Tetra slowly inhaled to speak, ready to voice her response.

"N-now, I know what you're going to say," Link said quickly, almost nervously as Tetra slowly descended the steps to approach him, "th-that we barely know each other, that I'm an idiot for thinking we could really be friends and all…but, tetra, I just needed to tell you, to get it out of my head, that's all."

She stopped right in front of him, probably a foot or two away.

"Fine," Link said with a sigh, "do your worst, I probably deserve a good slap. It'll hurt more with the scratches on my face, if that makes you feel better."

Tetra slowly shook her head.

"Such a dork," she whispered as she put her hands on her hips.

Link's eyebrows raised in surprise, at how soft her response was, how she didn't stop him with a cold slap to the face, and how she looked at him with a smirk.

She averted her glance and said,

"I feel the same," muttering under her breath, at a volume Link wouldn't have heard if he weren't listening so intently.

"Y-you…" Link stammered in disbelief as he watched her walk away, repeating the words he swore he heard in his head, "You…d-did you just say…?"

"Go find your sister," she said with a motion of her hand, continuing to walk off towards her ship, "you're good at that."


	5. Chapter 5

Links' grandmother sat in her chair, looking fondly at the grandchildren she loved, whisked away by the calm of their sleep.

It was a sight she had not seen in so long, and a sight she knew she'd never see again.

Aryll and Link in their beds, their calm breathing accompanied by the crackling fire beside her as she considered how lucky a grandmother she really was to be loved by such sweet children.

Normally, she would doze off in the very chair she sat, restful and happy that her grandchildren were safe.

Yet, instead, she savored the moment, every last moment she had.

Suddenly, however, there was a third sound, a rather new one at that.

Links' breathing was quickening, his sleep becoming worryingly restless.

His grandmother stood up as he started to thrash around, her expression saddened when she saw the furrow in Links' brow.

He'd had nightmares before, but this was different.

The fitfulness of his sleep, the discomfort in his expression, the tossing and turning, it was all too painful for the worried grandmother to witness.

She wanted him to have just one night of peace, for all his nights to be peaceful.

Yet, that seemed so unattainable at the moment, as even a brush of her warm hand against his cheek did nothing.

Tears fell from her eyes as she retreated her hand, wringing it with the other as she watched her grandson suffer, horrified at the dreaded thought of what he must have been seeing, experiencing, feeling.

Rehashing…

"No…" He said in his sleep, his grandmother's eyes widening with intrigue, and an equal despair.

"Come here," Link continued, "I'll keep you safe, Tetra…Zelda!…Zelda!"

She wanted to wake him up, to tear him away from his distressed screams, from the nightmare in his mind's eye, even from the nightmare he went through to save his sister.

But she just couldn't.

She remembered her sadness at seeing the dark circles under the poor boy's eyes, his scratched up face, the limp arm tied in a sling, the bruises on his forearms and his shoulders when he wore his old nightclothes, his fatigued and worn out countenance.

She knew he was so tired.

The grandmother didn't want to think about how many nights he sailed without sleep, cold and alone on the ocean's waters.

She was as worried for Link as she was for Aryll, all those months she spent awaiting their return.

She always thought that when they finally came home, they would be safe, in their beds, in her arms.

But she feared Link would never be safe.

After all, she couldn't save him from his nightmares, from the apparent trauma, from growing up too soon, from having to leave too young.

She regretfully left her grandchildren to their slumber, stepping out into the outside air.

The grandmother took a deep breath before setting her sights on the pirate ship before her.

It wasn't long before she saw the girl, shouting up at the boat from the shore.

"Niko!" Tetra yelled as the old woman approached, "Niko Look at me! Where am I pointing?!"

"There we go," she said with an exasperated movement of her hand.

Tetra put her hands on her hips and continued,

"Honestly, it's like they—"

Tetra's eyebrow's furrowed, swearing she heard something behind her.

"Do you ever sleep, child?" The grandmother asked when Tetra turned around.

"Are…are you Link's grandmother?" Tetra asked, forgetting the previous question entirely.

"Indeed, I am," the grandmother said with a nod, "but you can call me Carolyn."

"Of…of course…" Tetra said nervously before looking back at her ship, fearing those fools would have accidentally caught it on fire with they way they've been using their brains lately.

"Is there something you wanted?" Tetra asked when she turned back to Carolyn, "Have we been too loud?"

"No," Carolyn said with a shake of her head and a small smile, "I wanted to speak with you."

"Me?" Tetra retorted, surprised.

The old woman nodded and said,

"Just for a little bit,"

"Sure," Tetra said before they walked to a large rock, both sitting on its' ledge as if it were a bench.

"I'm sorry about your grandson," Tetra said.

"He's just so young," Carolyn replied, "too young…but he…he can't stay here…as much as I want him to…He's been through too much to stay here, but he will need someone to help him. He will need you."

Tetra's attentive gaze shifted from her ship to the old woman beside her.

"Help him? What are you talking about?"

Carolyn didn't reply, looking over instead at the house she knew he must have been sleeping restlessly.

"That's why you came out here," Tetra said, "you're worried I won't be able to take care of him? I mean we usually have enough foo—"

"No," the woman interrupted, "that's not what I meant."

"Then…?" Tetra prompted, not understanding.

Carolyn turned her head, looking directly into Tetra's blue eyes.

"I can only imagine what Link has been through to bring Aryll safely back home, but you…"

The woman clasped her hands around Tetra's right hand, bringing it chest-level.

"You know…you understand…he…he's grown to trust you, I can tell. You can support him, help him get past all this, help him to be happy again."

"I…" Tetra stammered.

"I know it's a lot to put on you, but you must understand, I just want him to be happy. He won't be a joyous little boy anymore, he can't be, but at least I'll worry less knowing…"

"Knowing that someone cares about him," Tetra finished.

Carolyn smiled as she gently released Tetra's hand.

Tetra looked to her right and left cautiously before leaning in further and saying quietly,

"I do genuinely care about him, just so you know, he…he's already been there for me as well."

"He has always been such a sweet boy," Carolyn now doting upon her grandson like the proud grandmother she was, "I'm not surprised he would support you like that."

Tetra gave a small smile.

"He told me he saved you?" The woman asked, now making conversation, eager to continue being in the company of such a kind girl.

She was glad Link would have her.

"He…he mentioned me?" Tetra asked in disbelief.

"That boy talked more about you than he did about himself."

Tetra found herself flustered, words coming to her with so much more difficulty.

"I…I can't imagine about what," she finally made out.

"Oh, this and that…I didn't expect him to talk much about himself anyway, He's too stubbornly humble for his own good."

Tetra gave a snort and said,

"That's an understatement."

Caroline smiled when she saw Tetra's eyes light up with familiarity.

"Miss Tetra!" They heard a voice echo from the shore.

"You'd think they'd never readied a ship before," Tetra grumbled as she slid off the rock.

Her eyebrows furrowed into a puzzled expression when she saw half the crew on the shore all surrounding something she couldn't see.

She crossed her arms in front of her, stopping to say,

"There better be a good reason why all of you are down here while the ship is still half—"

Her arms released to dangle by their sides, her eyes widening when they the group of sailors parted.

She walked slowly forward, Link's grandmother watching from a distance.

In front of them all was a boat, a rather familiar one at that.

Red, with white accents, the head of a lion at its' front.

Links' boat.

Everyone was in silence around her as she stared, expecting it to come alive, wanting so much for it to say anything.

She barely knew why she wanted it to and of course, her crew was silent because they hadn't the slightest idea what it was.

Tetra concentrated on its' lifeless eyes. It was just a boat, nothing more, no king beneath its' surface, no warning in its' words, no destiny in its' purpose.

Just a boat…

Tetra placed her hand on the lions' face, tracing her hand with its' patterns, its' textures.

Yet, her hand was on it only a few seconds before a huge splash of water erupted before her, drenching everyone in salty seawater.

When she looked up again, she staggered back in surprise, her wide eyes seeing a humungous fish in the bay of outset island.

He was dark blue, almost black, with small orange eyes and a bright torch That hung off the growth on his forehead, quite resembling an angler fish.

"Princess Zelda," the fish said in a deep voice.

"Y-yes," Tetra stammered in fear as she stepped forward, the crewmen whispering among themselves and Carolyn letting out a soft gasp.

"I am Jabun. I wish for you to favor me and relay this gift to Link. The Hyrule of old, though now on its' deathbed is ever grateful for his service, as well as yours. The boat he once sailed no longer contains the spirit of the King, yet it is the least I can do to thank him for his courage. And…for your wisdom…"

Tetra's eyebrows raised, not expecting anything for the small part she played. She watched as something golden and glowing descended from above her, shining too bright for her to distinguish until it landed softly in her hands.

A golden crest, with a magenta jewel in the center, the headpiece she once wore as a princess.

Tetra herself may have once considered it a score, pawning it for supplies, for rupees.

Yet, she instead looked upon it differently, treasuring it in quite a different way.

"These," Jabun continued, prompting Tetra to look up at him, "are the last remnants of Hyrule. Much like you and Link, they have lost their destiny, lost the past they had been intertwined with, lifted from the curse of their lineage, Those are meant to be forgotten. But not you two, and not the Hyrule that once housed hope. These trinkets will serve as a symbol that the Hyrule of old dies, yet it's spirit lives anew in your future, that our mistakes will hinder you no longer, that we send you along with hope in our heavy hearts. Dear princess Zelda, may you sail to your future with the blessings of the past."

"Th-Thank you," Tetra said with a nod before looking back down at the trinket in her hands.

She barely noticed the large fish descending into the waters as she stared. Her crew members all deeming her the center of attention as she caressed the golden crest.

Tetra was brought out of the trance with a gust of wind, making the wooden boat creak.

She looked up as she brought her arms down, clutching the crest with one hand.

Staring at her crewmen expectantly, she eventually exclaimed,

"Well, does this look like the deck to you, or are you all priding yourselves on a job half done!"

The crew suddenly Brought to their senses, they hurried back to the ship with a chorus of 'yes ma'am'S', Tetra swearing she heard at least one 'yes, your highness'.

She would have to give Niko an earful next Time she saw him.

"He won't need it now that he's riding on your ship, right?" Carolyn asked as she stepped next to Tetra.

"I have a feeling the fool will want to sail it for old time's sake," Tetra replied, "will be a fun game to see how long he lasts when it starts to rain."

"He hates the rain," Tetra and Carolyn said at the same time.

They looked at each in response, Carolyn harboring a wide smile and Tetra flustered once again.

She hated it.

"You should probably wake Link up," Tetra said, "he'll want to see this."

"Yes, of course," Carolyn said with sad eyes, knowing that her efforts to give her grandson a peaceful night's rest were futile.

"Come with me," she pleaded.

"Come…?" Tetra started to question, but was stopped by the sincerity she saw in the old woman's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tetra followed Links' grandmother into the house cautiously while still, in the back of her mind, feeling out of place.

She watched the old woman stop at a wall and turn to face a pair of bunkbeds.

Tetra soon followed her gaze, all discomfort seeming to fly out the window when she saw Link.

She slowly walked to wake him, looking behind her only to find Carolyn's head bowed.

"Link," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Link," she repeated, giving his shoulder a small shake.

His eyes suddenly shot open, sitting up in panic, his breaths heavy and fast, his glance looking quickly from right to left.

"It's okay, Link, everything is okay," Tetra said, her voice softer than even she expected. She extended out her arm, placing her hand on his.

It wasn't long after his glance landed on Tetra that he hugged her.

"Oh!" Tetra said, not expecting such a desperate embrace.

"I'm so glad it was just a dre—"

Tetra barely returned the hug before Link stood up quickly, in a scramble, his face as red as the small boat outside.

"W-what…" he stammered as he looked his grandmother, "what is sh-she…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked Tetra.

"Waking you up," she said as she stood up, "you need to see something."

"I need to…" he started, breathing heavily with embarrassment, "you…you can't just…"

Tetra rolled her eyes and took his hand more firmly, practically dragging him out the door as she said,

"Come on."

The grandmother watched the whole ordeal with a smile, still beaming at the closed door as she thought about them.

"Grammy," a small voice said.

"Aryll, sweetie," she said as she walked towards Aryll's bunk, "it's very late and you need your rest."

All she saw of the girl was an eye, peeking out from under the covers, her blonde hair and fair complexion a mere shadow.

"Why does he have to leave?" Aryll asked, her voice still small and vulnerable.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older," Carolyn replied, trying to assuage her back to sleep.

The little girl sat up, pushing the blanket away from her as she assumed a serious expression.

"When I turned seven you told me that I was a big girl, that I was growing up so fast…was that a lie?"

Carolyn's expression softened.

"Of course not," the grandmother replied before retreating to her chair by the dying fire.

Without a word, out of some unspoken invitation, Aryll climbed down from the top bunk and crawled into her grandmother's lap.

"What did Link tell you when he found you today?" the grandmother asked.

"Something about finding a new land and…needing to get away from this ocean…" Aryll started, uncertain.

"Anything else?" Carolyn prompted.

"Probably," replied Aryll, "I…I walked away before he could finish."

Carolyn nodded.

"Is it because of that girl?" Aryll asked.

"No, my dear, it's far more complicated than that."

Aryll snuggled closer to her grandmother, as if irritated by her words, yet comforted by her touch.

"Yes, he is joining Tetra and her crew to find a new land, far away from his home, too far to return. It's important to him. He said he was told to, that he feels like he must. He has a debt to repay to someone and to himself live on in such a manner, happy and hopeful…but there's a problem, A problem that he is only beginning to suspect himself, something he didn't mention, but that can be clearly seen."

Aryll looked up at her grandmother, her wide, curious eyes now attentive and listening.

"Do you know what the word trauma means?" The old woman asked.

"No," peeped the little girl.

"It is the exact opposite of the things you know well…contentment…health…peace…Link has forgotten those in the effort to save you. He has become accustomed to pain, to the upheaval and collapse of simpler things. He has become tortured by what he's seen and what he's done…what's been done to him. He has faced the harshest reality of the world, has grieved the loss of hope, and has gotten used to anticipating destruction of all kinds. It will take him a lot to adjust and…to expect him to adjust back to life here is too much to ask of him. He can't grow up or move forward in a place where he is constantly forced to look back. Finding new land…being on the sea…with someone who understands him like Tetra…looking to the future…it's a better transition for him. Your grandfather was the same, in fact, it's why we sailed to outset."

"So Tetra will help him to get better?" Aryll asked.

"Yes," Carolyn replied, "I believe she will."

"Does he still love us?" The girl asked.

"Of course he does," said Carolyn.

Aryll nodded and said quietly,

"I'm gonna miss him."

"So will I," the grandmother said.

Aryll squirmed away from the comfortable lap of her grandmother, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carolyn asked.

"I want to see him," Aryll said as she neared the door.

"Don't be too long," said Carolyn, "you need to get back to bed."

Aryll opened the wooden door ajar, peering through the opening.

She soon laid her eyes on Tetra and Link, sitting on the edge of the balcony, not seeming to notice Aryll's presence.

"All these years on the ocean and the moonlight in the night sky is still quite a sight," Tetra said.

"Hmm," Link hummed in reply as they both stared upwards.

"It seems like just yesterday we—"

But Tetra had stopped mid-sentence, for no reason Aryll could see.

Tetra stood up nonetheless, her whole demeanor panicked as she scrambled to do so.

"Te—Tetra…" Link stammered in surprise, his focus changing to her, "What is it?"

In response to her silence, her frozen stance, The fact that there was nothing in the sky to alarm her, he reached up and took her hand.

"Tetra," he implored.

She looked at Link with panicked eyes.

Yet, when she saw the concern in them, she was surprised to look back and find the night sky as clear as it had been before

"I…I thought I saw…"

She felt Link tighten his grip in support, prompting her to look at him with an apparent thankfulness, her expression softening as she sat back down.

"The sky brightened for a moment and I…I thought I saw the Helmaroc King," Tetra said before continuing with a chuckle, "I sound crazy, don't I?"

Link let go of her hand, Tetra's gut wrenching as it seemed to happen in slow motion. Her inability to read Link's expression worrying her greatly.

She barely recognized it as hesitation before she felt his arm wrap around the back of her shoulders, pulling her gently to his side.

"You don't," Link said with the fullest sincerity.

Aryll backed away, silently closing the door as she did.

Her grandmother watched her crawl back into bed, Aryll not quite closing her eyes when her head met the pillow.

"Link will make Tetra better too, right?"

"Yes," Carolyn replied, "he will."


	7. Chapter 7

The citizens of Outset had exited their homes in anticipation of the spectacle to follow. Even Beedle had left his ship shop and stood among the group, all of them meaning to see Link and the pirate crew off.

In front of a crowd stood a line of people with expectant looks. The Rito postman, who had flown down from Dragon Roost and Carolyn, Link's sweet grandmother, looked at Link with sad expressions, waiting for him to go down the line with his last goodbyes. Aryll, who had her head down, was at the very end of the line. She had listened with disinterest when Beedle had offered Link a last-time discount for his shop and when the Rito postman gave him letters from Medli and Komali.

But, when she peered up and saw him reacting with wide, overwhelmed eyes to having to say goodbye to his grandmother, she started to feel her own eyes tearing up.

She saw them hug out of the corner of her eye before she returned her head to its' downward gaze.

"Take care of yourself," she heard her grandmother say, "and don't be too reckless."

"I won't," Link replied as they released from the hug.

"And…and I gave you plenty of soup," Carolyn started, her worry quickening her words, "and if your arm starts hurting again, just rest, don't push yourself…"

"Grammy…" Link started.

"And don't be too shy, sometimes you don't speak your mind, and you should…and…and…"

"Grammy," Link said in a more serious tone, "everything will be okay."

In the silence that followed, the grandmother cupped Link's cheek in the same motherly care that she had raised him.

Link closed his eyes in response to the sensation, a warm smile shared between them.

A couple shuffling steps on the sand followed, Aryll only seeing his boots before her.

"Aryll…I…" Link started, not expecting anything else but the treatment he was getting from her, as their last conversation was so one-sided.

He paused, hesitant as he glanced at Tetra beside him, who had just finished her parting words to Carolyn.

Aryll's hidden eyes were now stuck in the futile attempt to blink away tears.

"I'm sorry, Aryll," Link said as he looked at his sister with sad eyes, "I know you don't want me to leave, but…it's something I have to do…I…I wish you could understand."

Aryll quickly leapt into Link's arms, nearly knocking him over as they embraced each other.

"I do, Link," she said as she clutched at the green fabrics he wore, knowing full well that it would be their last hug, "I really do."

Link took out the telescope as they released from the hug, yet it slipped out of his hands when he saw that his sister was crying.

It landed with a soft thud on the sands at their feet.

Link was speechless, and so obviously frozen that Tetra picked up the telescope, placing it back in his hands and touching her hand to his shoulder in support before walking back to wait by her ship.

"Aryll…?" Link asked out of concern.

Aryll shook her head in response, knowing she was in no state to respond.

Link's concern only deepened, the sight of his sister crying making his eyes water as well.

He took a step closer, folding her hands around the red telescope, meant once to only be borrowed for one day.

A day that seemed like such a long time ago.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Link said as he retreated his hands back to his sides, "you've probably missed it."

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you,"

"See," Link said with a small chuckle as tears started to form, "now you're gonna make me cry."

Aryll gave a similar chuckle in response.

"Good," she said with a continued laugh.

Link hugged her one last time as their smiles faded.

"I love you, Aryll," Link said, "I always will."

"I love you too, brother" replied Aryll.

Link slowly backed away from the embrace, sharing a thankful, heartfelt smile with his sister before turning around.

He took a shaky deep breath as he walked forward, surprised at how his smile increased when his glance landed on Tetra.

Link stopped in front of her, Tetra uncrossing her arms when their eyes met.

They both lifted their hands, clasping them together at eye-level.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about your dinky little boat?" Tetra asked.

"Not a chance," Link replied.

Tetra smirked with a wink, an expression Link had seen many times before.

"We shall see," she said before boarding her ship, Link doing the same after approaching his boat.

* * *

A strong gale of northern wind suddenly blew across the ocean, catching itself on the sails of the intrepid explorers.

"Anchors aweigh!" Tetra yelled to her crew, "hold the tiller steady!"

"As for our destination…" she said as her arms crossed, "the wind will guide us!"

Link and Tetra looked to the horizon with the same hopeful gaze as they departed the island of Outset.

Yet hence, in the distance of the bright, sunny day, Tetra smirked when she saw grey, stormy clouds starting to form in the northern skies.


End file.
